Times of Enchantment
by Jasper Annalise
Summary: Garfield is an ordinary boy in the 15th century who happens to fall in love with Raven. It's a story of love, romance, fluff, and gore. bb/rae


This is a bb/rae story. If you didn't know already, beast boy's real name is Garfield Logan.

I don't own beast boy or raven, which is kind of saddening.

Times of Enchantment

A very long time ago, when witches and magic was feared by all, there lived a young boy. He was a farmer's boy, poor, with little to call his own. But he had a strange ability. He could talk to any of the animals in the kingdom in which he lived. He kept his ability a secret, though. He had heard that the ruler of the kingdom, a beastly sorcerer named Trigon, was searching everywhere for magical boys and girls. King Trigon was afraid that they would rise up against him and, though he had no doubt his own power was much greater than all of theirs combined, overthrow his rule.

The boy's name was Garfield Logan.

Garfield had to work hard everyday to feed himself. His parents had died sometime ago, leaving him with no relatives and absolutely no money. He had lived with a kind family for awhile, but once he was old enough he ran away and tried to make his own living.

He knew just hiding his powers wouldn't be enough; he had to never use them again. So, even though mice and flies frequently whispered news in his ears, he did not respond to their calls. He could not give in, or he would be found out and killed.

So, Gar was just a simple farmhand living a simple life struggling to feed himself everyday. That is, until Fate decided to tweak his life.

The story starts on a normal day for Garfield. He woke up from his hay stack bed as usual and got to work cleaning the small farm. It wasn't unusual for people to talk to the animals they tended, so this was the only time Gar could use his power. As he was milking the cow (apparently her name was Joneeva) his master came in with a list of groceries. The farm hadn't had very many crops that year and they were running low on a few vegetables. So, Gar was sent into town for them.

As he looked over the cabbages that were set up, he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a girl, a hood covering half of her face, behind him. He politely said, "Hello," and turned back to the cabbages.

"Hello to yourself," she said, her voice sweet music. He turned once again to look at her. He could see her mouth smiling at him, so he smiled back. She had certainly caught his attention.

"Do you want to help me? I'm useless at picking out cabbages apparently." She laughed at his words and pointed to a few good ones. "Thank you, milady. I will forever be in debt to your superior knowledge of cabbages." He bent and kissed her hand. "May I walk with you to wherever you happen to be going?"

"Certainly," she said, trying to hold back the giggles that had risen from his speech. "I think I would like you to walk with me very much. You see, I happened to lose my brother some time ago, and am feeling very lonely trying to find him." So Garfield extended his arm to her and they walked together up the street.

They exchanged names as they walked. She laughed as he said his was Garfield. "It's not _that_ funny of a name," he protested. "Fine then, what happens to be yours?"

"Rachel, a very normal name, I think."

"Oh dear, I cannot laugh at your name, can I? It is very normal. Perhaps it's too normal? I find it a very boring name." She laughed at his soliloquy. "You find me funny? Not many do."

"I'm surprised! You have a very good humor, I think." He smiled at her, a very toothy grin. "Well, here is my neighbor hood. I should probably go find my father. Thank you, Garfield, for walking with me. I would have been very lonely without you. Farewell."

"Wait! Will I be able to see you again?"

"Perhaps. I might be in the marketplace again tomorrow. If you are there I will find you."

"Well, then farewell my fair lady. I hope you grace me with your presence tomorrow. Good day." He turned and walked back to the market place, not noticing the gleam of red from her eyes as she lowered her hood and disappeared.

Garfield was ecstatic for the rest of the day. There had never been many women interested in him. He was just a poor farmhand with no connections at all. This was the first girl to actually hold a conversation with him and promise another. He fancied himself in love, even though he did not see most of her face the entire time he walked with her.

He hummed as he did the rest of the chores at the farm, a smile on his face. He wondered what was under that hood she had worn. Did she perhaps have a wart on her forehead? Or maybe her eyes were droopy and ugly. He didn't think those were even possible for someone like her. Maybe, he thought, she was so enchantingly beautiful that she didn't want anyone to see. Maybe she wanted someone to like her for her, and not her beauty. Garfield found it unlikely but still fancied her beautiful.

The next morning, Garfield rose early so he could get all his chores done and still have time to go to the market. He did them so quickly that the sun had only risen an hour before he was done. He asked his master if he could have the rest of the day off since he was finished. The man was certainly surprised, but Garfield was a good lad and he trusted him. So Gar, almost jumping with glee, ran off to the market place.

He stood once again by the cabbage stall and looked for the hooded beauty. After not seeing her by midday, he gave up and sat down. He should have known she was just saying things. No woman, no matter how ugly or kind, would ever like a simple farmhand.

He watched the clouds rolling in the wind above his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. A shadow fell across his face, making him open them back up.

"I told you I would find you," a sweet voice said. He stood up and looked at her. "Don't look so surprised, I told you I would come. I don't go back on my word."

After he got over the initial shock, Garfield smiled toothily at her again. That confirmed it, he was definitely in love. "Why, hello there. I didn't really expect you to come. I _am _nothing but a farmhand. You could spend your time with much better than me."

"Well, I suppose there are men with better jobs, but I don't care about that. I like your personality and humor." She smiled at him. "Plus, you intrigue me." She took his arm once again and they proceeded to walk together.

After awhile, Gar couldn't hold in the question anymore. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you always cover your face? Do you have something to hide?"

She looked at him for a moment, or at least it seemed like she did. "If you must know, it's because I have a physical characteristic that frightens people, so I cover my face."

"Oh, okay." He knew it wasn't because she had unequaled beauty. He didn't mind that she had a strange deformity or something on her face, though. He still liked her.

"Do you want to see it?" she asked him. He looked at her, startled that she would let him see her face when he was sure very few had ever had the pleasure of doing so.

"Um, okay, if you really want to show me," he stuttered out. She turned them around and they started walking out of the market place to a deserted little pond. Gar was a little excited. Maybe this meant she really like him as well?

When they reached the pond surrounded by leafy trees, she turned to him. "Please don't be too frightened. You're the first one I've shown this to in a long while." He nodded and she slowly removed her hood. Her eyes were closed to begin with and he couldn't find what was wrong with her features. Then, she opened her eyes to him.

She was right; it was a little frightening to begin with. Her eyes were a deep, blood red. Gar just stared at her for a moment. "That's all? Certainly it startles you at first, but it's not that frightening. So an angel has red eyes, you're still beautiful." She blushed at his words.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone else would say the same thing if you let them. You certainly have an unrequited beauty."

"Thank you. I'm not sure I deserve your affections. You see, I lied about my name. It's really Raven. Now I suppose you can laugh at me."

"Raven, is it? Well, being named after a bird isn't much to brag about, I suppose." He laughed. She glared at him for a moment before joining in.

They talked by the pond for the next few hours. Raven found she had never enjoyed anyone's company more, and she started to feel guilty. He didn't really know who she was. As she was about to confess everything to him, he looked at the sky.

"Oh no," Garfield said, "It seems as though time has passed us by. The sun will soon set. I suppose I should walk you home now?" She also looked at the sky.

"Alright. I enjoy spending time with you too much! The sun seems to have sped up it's course." Tomorrow, she told herself. Tomorrow I will tell him everything. "Will you be in the market tomorrow?"

"I will try my hardest. I will be there by noon, no doubt. I will probably have more chores than I did today." They had reached the town where they had parted the day before. "I bid you adieu, my beautiful friend, and hope to meet you tomorrow."

"Good day, Garfield. I will certainly be there." He walked away as before, but this time as she vanished, her eyes shone a bit more blue.

Gar was correct in his assumption. He had quite a few more chores the next day, but he still was able to leave early. He decided during the night that he should tell her his secret, the only one he ever had. There was a special mouse that lived in his bed whom he spoke to in the dead of night every night. He put the mouse in a pouch he had strung around his waist.

He passed through the market place and found the hidden little pond. He sat under the trees and closed his eyes. He knew she would soon be here. He had no doubt she would come back this time.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was greeted with purple ones, tinted with red. He gave a start but then, seeing who it was, smiled.

"Your eyes are purple today," he said, yawning.

"Really? I didn't know they could change colors. That is surprising news!" She seemed happy to know she wouldn't have to hide her face all the time. He looked at her sleepily for a moment and then remembered he had a small animal in his pocket.

"Oh! I have something to show you, but you have to promise to never repeat what you see here. I could be killed for it." Raven's eyes got very wide.

"If you could die, you shouldn't show me at all! How do you know I _will_ keep your secret? I could be a spy or something!"

"I trust you not to tell anyone. Will you?"

"Goodness no, I don't want you to die."

"Well, that's a comforting thought." Gar took the mouse out of the pouch. "Raven, this is Hampton. He is just an ordinary barn mouse, as you can see." Hampton gave an indignant squeak. "Oh shush. Anyway, what I wanted to show you is that I can talk to animals. I was born with this certain magical ability. No one else has ever known about it, excluding my parents. Do you want to talk to him?" Raven's eyes were even wider.

"Um, okay. Hello, Hampton, how are you?" Gar squeaked a little to the mouse and it squeaked back. Raven watched with trepidation. What if someone saw him? But there was no one around, she had made sure of that when she arrived.

"He says he is very well, thank you for asking. He also adds that he is not just an 'ordinary barn mouse.'" Raven smiled at the mouse. It was fascinating to know that he had hidden his power so well. But then her face fell. She wasn't sure how he would take her news.

"Gar, I have something to tell you as well. Please don't overreact to it, though. I really hope it won't change how you look at me."

"Of course not! You're the best friend I've ever had!" Hampton squeaked. "Excuse me, best _human_ friend I've ever had."

"I hope you continue to think that. Well, I have red eyes for a reason. It's kind of hereditary. You see, my father has red eyes." Garfield just stared at her.

"Okay… I don't know what your father having red eyes means to me, but thank you for telling me…"

"Do I have to say it plainly? My father has red eyes because he is a very evil man. My father is one of the most evil sorcerers of all time! My father is King Trigon." Her eyes had flashed red as she became angry.

"Oh. Well that makes a lot more sense. So that means you're the princess? I didn't know Trigon had a daughter."

"You're taking this surprisingly well. I just told you my father was the most evil man you will probably ever hear of and you just say it makes sense?"

"You told me not to overreact. So I'm not. You're not evil, that's all that matters." She looked at him as her eyes went back to purple.

"You don't get it. I _was_ evil when I first met you. I was looking for people like you; people who have hidden their abilities. That's why my eyes were still very red."

"So you're saying I changed that?" She nodded. "Well, it's a relief that you're not evil anymore. As long as you don't tell anyone my secret, I think we can still be friends."

She laughed. "If I told anyone your secret I don't think there would even be a possibility of us remaining friends, seeing as you would probably die."

Garfield seemed to suddenly come to a sad realization. "This means I can't ask you to be mine, ever."

"What? Of course you can ask me!"

"You're a princess. There's no way we could ever get married."

"Garfield, I would run away with you the second you asked me. You're the only one who's never been afraid of me. You're the only one I've ever loved." He looked at her, hope now filling his eyes.

"You're the only one I've ever loved as well. Do you really mean that you would run away with me?" She nodded, love filling her amethyst eyes. "Once I have enough money, I promise we will. I'll get you away from that evil man and we'll live somewhere far away." She hugged him with all her might. She hadn't wanted anything more than this. "By the way, how do you get out of the castle every day and make it all the way down here?"

"Oh, you don't think I have my own special abilities?" She backed up and winked at him and suddenly vanished. Garfield blinked and looked around. "Boo!" He fell into the pond. She had been right behind him. She laughed as he stood up from the water and looked at her, his hair in his eyes. His glare soon gave over to a devilish grin as he grabbed her and pulled her in after him. She shrieked as she fell into the water. She used her powers to push him back under and they started to have a water fight. She never knew how much fun getting dirty could be.

Once again, it got late. They lied together in the glow of the dying sun, sharing the warmth of their bodies.

"It's late. I should probably get back to the castle."

"Yeah. I should get back to the farm." He rose and dusted himself off, then extended a hand to help her up. They stood, looking at the sun set.

"I don't think I'll be able to see you tomorrow. Father has been wondering where I go every day. I'll try to send you a message, though."

"Okay. I think I'll be at the farm all day anyway. I'll be waiting for your message." He smiled at her. They continued to stand until the sun had fallen. The stars glinted in both of their eyes. They knew they had to part, but neither wanted to be the one to bring back reality. Finally, they slightly kissed. It was sweet and chaste, but it filled both of them with promises of love. Raven stepped away and vanished, leaving Garfield to stare at the spot she had been. He sighed. It had been quite an eventful day. He was surprised he had only met Raven two days before.

He lied down that night in the barn. He felt the warmest he had ever been in his life. He knew tomorrow would be the start of a long journey for both of them. He would work extra hard to earn enough money to last them awhile.

He woke at dawn and started on his chores. They lasted until noon, when his master came out.

"I suppose you want to go to town again today?" he asked Garfield.

"No sir. I actually want to make a little extra money, if I can sir. You see, there is this girl…"

"No need to say anymore." He smiled at Garfield. "Ah, young love. There's nothing quite like it. Of course you can do some extra chores around here, and if we run out of things for you to do, our neighbor is in need of some help himself." Gar's face lit up.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" Garfield got to work on the extra chores. There was a 'pop' from the attic of the barn. Gar went to go investigate. There was a small note there.

_Garfield, I just wanted to remind you of me. A whole day apart seems too much in my eyes. I want to see you so much right now, but I know I can't. My heart yearns for your arms and your kiss. I love you so much. Love, Raven_

He smiled at the note and clutched it to his chest. It had her scent on it, sweet and flowery. He didn't notice there was someone else in the room. He turned to see a man, dressed in mostly black, looking at him. He could only see one eye.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked. He was wary. This man didn't look very nice.

"My name is not important. I am known as Slade, if you must know. I want to know what your relationship with the princess is." Gar had to think quickly. Why was this man asking him about the princess?

"What princess? I didn't know we had a princess in this kingdom." Slade seemed to smile at him. He quickly reached forward and snatched the note from his hand.

"Why, Princess Raven of course. I followed the trail that her note left. She must like you very much. That's not good news for you. I now have to take you to Trigon." Slade grabbed Garfield from behind and tied up his hands.

"Let go of me," he growled. Slade just laughed at him as he marched Gar out of the barn. There was another man waiting there. He had a trumpet in his hand. Garfield wondered for a moment why there was a trumpeter there until he blew a note. A rip in the air opened and Garfield was thrown inside followed by Slade and the trumpet man. Another rip was opened and he fell out right in front of the castle.

Gar looked up at the twisted towers and dark windows. He had never been this close to it and he had to admit it was forbidding. Slade grabbed his tied up hands and led him inside. They walked through passage after passage, passing many ornate doors, until finally coming to the largest and most ornate of them all.

Slade pushed them open, announcing his presence to none other than Trigon himself. Garfield looked up into the eyes of the most fearsome sorcerer that lived. His eyes glinted like fire, red as blood, more fierce than he was sure Raven's ever were.

"What have you brought to me?" His voice boomed throughout the hall, filling Garfield's sensitive ears.

"A boy, sire, one your daughter has taken an interest in. I found this note in his possession." Slade gave the note to Trigon, bowing as he did so. Trigon read the note quickly and turned to a guard.

"Summon my daughter. I need to have a word with her." His words were low and angry. He glared at Garfield as they waited for Raven to arrive. It seemed like an eternity passed until she came. She appeared in front of her father, giving a slight curtsy.

"Yes, father? What do you need me for?"

"Daughter, why are your eyes not red? Is your soul not filled with hate anymore? Is it perhaps filled with love for this weakling?" He pointed to Garfield. Raven turned and looked at him. Her eyes filled with fear.

"Father, I…"

"Don't you 'Father' me! Were you going to run away with him?"

"No! Of course I wasn't."

"Do not lie to me! I know all of your thoughts, your feelings! You love this common farmhand!"

"He is _not_ just a farmhand!"

"Don't talk back to me young lady!" Trigon yelled at her. His hand came down upon her cheek, sending her to the ground. Garfield gasped, "No!" as she fell. He started to growl at Trigon.

"How dare you hurt her, you monster! I'll kill you if there's so much as a scratch on her!" Trigon laughed at his words.

"You? What can you do? You're nothing but a weak, pathetic farmhand! You can do nothing to me!" Garfield's eyes became slits and he started to growl more fiercely. Claws grew from his fingers and his body grew larger. The ropes broke as hair covered him and his clothes split apart. His face contorted into that of a beast. He leapt at Trigon, who was totally unprepared for the attack. He dug his nails into Trigon's flesh, hearing his scream of pain. He was blasted off by Trigon's power. They circled each other, both looking to kill. Garfield leapt again, but Trigon was ready for him. He was blasted out of the air by dark power. He landed in a heap on the ground, unmoving.

"Ha! You see, there is nothing you can do. You have already lost this battle. No one will ever beat me!" He came over to Garfield's limp form and brought his foot down into his side. But Garfield wasn't really beaten. He flipped over and tore into Trigon's leg, refusing to let go. Trigon cried out, trying to get Gar off of him with blasts of power. Gar pulled back on the leg, ripping from the body. Blood poured from the wound as Trigon fell. He stopped the bleeding with a quick spell and sat up.

He made a spear out of dark magic and threw it at Garfield. It struck him through the right side of his chest. He screamed in pain and ran at his attacker. But Trigon would have no more. He moved the spear across Garfield's chest, cutting through his heart. Garfield fell, mortally wounded and bleeding, to the ground. He turned back into a human as his powers failed him.

Raven woke up in time to see Garfield fall. "No!" she cried out, tears falling from her amethyst eyes. She ran to his fallen form. "No, Gar, wake up. Gar!" She put her hands on his open chest and tried to heal his wounds. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Raven?" he said quietly. "I told you you were an angel." He lifted up his hand to hold hers. "Goodbye, Raven. Always remember, I love you."

"Don't. Don't you dare leave me. Garfield? Garfield, come back!" She cried out her pain on his bloody chest. She heard laughing from across the room. She turned and looked at her father, the man who had killed her love.

"Ha, poor, poor little Raven. Come over here daughter and heal my wounds, I can't lose much more blood. She stood and walked slowly toward him, her eyes not visible under her hair.

"Father, there was a prophecy a long time ago. Do you remember it? 'A child born of magical spirit will either destroy or help a feared king. The king will know the child and will train it. His actions will decide his fate.' Do you remember that? How many children have you trained? Many, I know. How many have survived your training? One." Trigon looked confused.

"What are you talking about child? Stop speaking in riddles and come heal me. There have been no children who survived my training."

Raven smiled. "You're wrong. There was one." She was now right in front of him. "That one," she lifted up her head so her hair was no long covering her glowing red eyes. "…was me!" She brought her fist, filled with her power, down into his chest, through his heart, and out the other side. Trigon stared at her for a moment before succumbing to death and falling over. She pulled out her fist, now covered in blood, and looked at the two dead bodies. Her eyes softened as she looked at the body of her fallen love. Then she remembered there was another occupant of the room.

Slade looked at her and bowed. "I will go spread the news, my queen." He left quickly, as if not wanting to be in the same room as she. She called a servant in.

"Please clean up the mess. The body of the boy I want prepared for a kings burial. The king's body I don't care what happens to it. Burned, perhaps?" The servant nodded and left to get help. A single tear fell from Raven's eye as she left also.

Garfield's burial was held the next day. The sky was bright blue with clouds flitting across it. Garfield would have loved this day, Raven thought. Birds and mice had also come to pay their respects. He had been their friend too, and she let them be in the front of the crowd.

All was silent as his body was carried past them into the tomb of kings. Raven decided to put him there instead of her father. Trigon didn't deserve to be honored in death. Garfield wasn't honored in life, except by her. He was more than just a farm hand to her. He was the king of her heart, and he had taken it with him.

After the burial, everyone left except for her and a few mice. Eventually they were gone as well. Raven stayed standing by the crypt, her black veil fluttering occasionally in the breeze. She didn't move for a long while. She knew he wouldn't suddenly return. This wasn't a fairytale. She laid down a single black rose in front of the crypt and left. It was time to begin a new rule.

Thanks for reading! This was my first bb/rae story. I've been wanting to make one for awhile now, and I drew a nice picture of them yesterday and titled it, you guessed it, times of enchantment. So I decided to write the story. Yes, it's a bit gory. Please review!! They fill me with warm feelings.


End file.
